The present embodiments relate to devices for SAR optimization.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses for examining objects or patients by magnetic resonance imaging are known, for example, from DE 103 14 215 B4 and “Use of ‘dark modes’ in a loop+dipole array to reduce SAR in 7T C-spine imaging,” Yigitcan Eryaman1.2, Elfar Adalsteinsson and Lawrence L. Wald, ISMRM, 2013.